Quilt of Darkness
by Lord-Sun
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Lisa meets Nick, and if hes related to who she thinks he is....Well! Come see! While your at it, R&R please!
1. Death comes a knockin'

Lord_Sun: Ok... I've pretty much abandoned my old fic, it being a disaster. I've also decided to shorten my author's comments, and much more changes. Thanks especially to Destiny Kerogg (sorry if I mispelt that), of whom I unjustly insulted for making fair comments. I like this idea. Please go easy on the insulting words, but I will eagerly take any constructive criticism.  
  
Isaac: Camelot owns Golden Sun!  
  
"And so, running through the warm water, with the soft mud playing at their feet, the newly weds Isaac and Mia ran up to the winged ship, and, laughing carelessly, with their friends already on board the ship, they flew off to the skies, and the people of Contigo never saw them again." The long brown haired man finished. "Is it true, daddy? Did Isaac and Mia fly away after they killed the giant dragon and got married?" Will asked breathlessly. Laughing, the man, Felix, got up from the children's bed. "Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you know lies." Felix told him. Lisa, Felix's other child, sighed. "I love a happy ending", she sighed. "Bed time" Felix told the two. "Ok!" The children cried, scuffling into bed. Felix sighed, and` turned off the light, kissing the children. Lisa, the younger child, a mere four years old, turned and looked at her older brother, Will, who had been six for a week. Will had hair like their mothers, Sheba, whose hair was short and blonde, though his body more like his father's, which was tough and muscular. Lisa had her father's hair, long and brown, though much tidier. Her body, though, was similar to her mother's, stronger than it looked, though taller. But the thing that set Lisa apart was that while her family all had brown or blue eyes, she had a light, shiny, gold to hers.  
  
Felix stepped out of the children's room, and, spotting Sheba, pulled her close into a hug. "Did you tell them Isaac and Mia's story again, dear?" She whispered. Felix nodded, hugging her tighter. "They're never coming back, hon. Never. They're gone." She whispered again, tears blurring her blue eyes. Felix paused. "I know... I know." "The kids don't even have the powers. Adeptry is gone. We're the last." Yet another pause from Felix. Longer, this time. "Lisa has powers. Adept powers." She pushed away from him. "What?" Sheba whispered urgently. "I can sense it." This time Sheba said nothing for a time. Then—"They might not be strong enough to channel through her body. Her powers, they might—""They might, they might not. We can only wait and see." Felix interrupted her. "Yes... I suppose" And, with a kiss, they went to bed.  
  
"Lisa! Lisa! Wake up! Wake up, now!" A voice came, drifting into her sleep and tearing her dreams. "Mmmmmhh?" Lisa murmured. "Wake up!" Felix said. The adept hunters are here! We must flee!" "The what?" Lisa asked. Without answering, Felix scooped up her brother and her, and ran outside, promptly dropping the children in some large bushes. "I'm going to get your mother. She is in the shelter, helping evacuate. Stay here, don't move." Felix said quickly, and ran off, drawing his sword out, disappearing into the shadows. "Will, what's going on?" Lisa asked. "We're being ransacked." Will said, his face white. Ten minutes passed, and the Felix and Sheba came running. Felix tripped, and fell, laying sprawled across the ground, a bloody arrow protruding from his back. "Felix!" Sheba screamed, running to his body. " Stay their, children!" Sheba cried through her tears. And then an arrow was protruding her back, too, then another, in her leg. Sheba fell promptly, blood running around her body, steam lifting from her blood into the crisp night air. Will staggered forward, mouth hanging open, and half ran, half stumbled to his parents, while Lisa, frozen in fear, tears streaming down her face, watched as a large bald bandit ran up to him, grabbing Will by the cuff. Will struggled, but the bandit only laughed, shaking Will, checking him for possessions. When nothing dropped, the bandit shrugged, and clubbed him in the head, and even Lisa could here the crack from where she hid, and Will fell, falling into the sleep in which he would never awaken, to join his parents. And Lisa, four years old, sat in the bushes, and as bandits burnt everything she new, and destroyed her whole world, she closed her eyes and she cried. And she cried all night long.  
  
Lord_Sun: Wow... that's....sad.... I can't believe I wrote that. Mudshippers rule!!!YAAAAH! 


	2. Nick!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord_Sun: Huh! Its been a while since I last updated this story, but, as always , I have an excuse. Yup. I tore my ligements. Ya, owch. So, on with the story! Oh, wait. The disclaimer!...Isaac? Would you do the honours? Issac: Sure! Lord_Sun does not own Golden Sun, or any Golden Sun...um...merchandise! Lord_Sun: Good job! By the way, excuse me if my typings...well...crappy. I've been playing StarCraft a lot lately, and you can type messy on that without anyone caring. Now...On with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lisa sat in her uncles deserted house, thinking. Thinking, of how her family had been killed, without mercy. The barbarians had killed her family with out a second thought. "No, not barbarians," Lisa thought scornfully, "Adept Hunters..." At last, she knew what the word meant. She new what an adept was, and the powers that came with the burden. She knew that the ruthless hunters were constantly after her, because she was the last remaining adept. She thought back, of the hard eight years behind her, she was twelve years old now, living in her uncles cabin house, deep in the forests. Lisa got up, shaking her hair, allowing it to flow over her shoulders, and went outside. She had barely taken a step into the forest when she heard a loud crack, and an even louder curse. She froze, peering over the nearby bushes in which the sound had protruded from, and saw a boy, who looked no older than her. " Hey!" Lisa said. "Are you ok?" "Ya," The boy told her."I think I sprained my ankle though..." Lisa bent over, helping him up, and asked, " Where's your parents?" " Dead...." The boy said grimly. "I'm Ok, let me go, I'll be Ok..." "No way!" Lisa declared." I'll take you to my uncles cabin house!" The kid looked up at her gratefully. Lisa smiled, and they made there way to the cabin house. Lisa held the door for him, and set himself on a chair, carefully putting his ankle on another chair, elevating it. " ow ..." He gasped," That really hurts!" Lisa sat on the remaining chair, and, for the first time, studied her `patient' with interest. And then, without even meaning to, she thought back to the pictures her father had shown her. A couple, just married, running to a flying ship, and would never be seen again. This boy had the same spiky, blonde-orange hair as the man, and the same narrow bridge nose. As for the outline of his face, it looked like the woman's, a bit round, mostly straight, and the same deep, wide blue eyes, full of wonder at the world, it seemed. He wore a green tunic, thick, black gloves covered his hands, while dragon skin boots of red jealously hugged his feet. "So!" Lisa said, prompting conversation." Who are you, anyway?" "Nick." The boy said cautiously. "You?" "Lisa!" Lisa told him, a big smile on her face. Nick smiled a bit, then made his way to a big arm chair, promptly falling asleep. Lisa stared at him for a bit, wondering if this could be Isaac and Mia's child... He looked so much like them! Lisa got into her bed, and, for the first time in seven years or so, she slept peacefully.  
  
Lord_Sun: R&R!!!!!!!!PLZ! 


End file.
